


Untitled PWP

by ladimon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Will, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Drabble, I'm sorry if this is bad, M/M, My First Fanfic, PWP, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladimon/pseuds/ladimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My  dear Will. Always so... impeccable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction, so I apologize for any errors.

"My dear Will. Always so... impeccable." Hannibal said, while he pulled down Will's pants. His shirt and shoes were already lying on the floor with Hannibals suit jacket. Will swallowed. "Thank you, sir." Hannibal slowly started to lick up and down Will's cock, which earned him soft moans from the man above him. Will was completely naked and leaning against the wall of Dr. Lecter's office, while said Doctor was on his knees, nearly fully clothed, now with the tip of Will's cock in his mouth. He was teasing, of course. He wouldn't let Will come that easy.  
Hannibal stood up and started undressing himself. Will was about to reach for his dick when Hannibal said "Don't." Will whimpered. "Please. Please." "No, Will. Be a good boy. Be patient." Hannibal slowly took off his tie, his shirt and pants swiftly following. When he was naked, he took a small bottle of lube out of his desk. This was going to be fun. He coated his fingers with lube, giving Will a signal to turn around. He walked back to him, and slowly started to push his fingers into Will's hole. 'He will not need much preparation', Hannibal thought to himself.  
Will moaned as Hannibal's dick pushed into him. He was so close already. So damn close. Right in that moment, Hannibal hit his prostate as he started stroking Will's dick. After a few more pumps, Will came with a shout, Hannibal quickly following.  
This was definitely their favourite past-time activity.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to this fanmix while working: http://agentgraham.tumblr.com/post/49266470416/the-downward-spiral-you-get-me-closer-to  
> (I'm not quite sure how to link properly yet.)


End file.
